lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lego The Last Chosen One
Lego The Last Chosen One is a new Lego Theme. Story: Season 1: A wizard overlord(King Mark) is attacking the halls of Peach but then Bob comes out with his staff to cast the wizard away.Ian jumps out with a baby to protect Bob but instead gets his leg cut up.The Wizard comes up to put a scar on the baby's head and calls his apprentice (Lord Mike) to bring Ian away never to be seen again.Bob is then throwing off the halls with the baby.Bob brings the baby to his mother Ian's wife and leaves.16 in a half years later teen Bruce is sent by his mother to his uncles beach to help him.Bruce takes the bus to the beach to meet his uncle(Who is really Bob) and he makes Bruce clean up the trash on the shore.Bob go's inside his beach side house to look at Bruce fail.He then see's Bruce's scar and runs to him to tell him he is not human but a alien.He tells him of King Mark,King Mark was Bob's brother who fought in a army against the humans.One day King Mark was really hurt and bruced so Bob walk across Britain to found a place and find the halls of Peach.There King Mark was healed by crystals from the peace mines but King Mark (When knocked out) become evil and secretly formed the alien party while fight the alien party.Bob trained Bruce's dad the art of peace.Mike was also training Lord Mike (The 2nd Blood Leader) who was turned into a cyborg after the humans attack.One attack caused Bob to found out Mark was the crazed leader of the Alien party so Bob pushed him off a bridge.Mark was now hurt so he made a robot army to destroy the halls of peace.Ian had a baby(Bruce) who got the scar and so Ian was proposed dead and Bob and the baby escaped hiding there alien selves.Bob then tells Bruce he's the baby who's destiny is to stop Mark and his robots from killing humanity and the galaxy.Bruce go's through a series of training exercises which he fails.Bruce go's to bed tried but then he sees a robotic body sitting there saying "I can help you!" so Bruce go's up to it and it in plants a chip into Bruce's body.Bruce wakes up and go's back to the training exercises but wins.Bob is curious and follows Bruce to his room.Bob sees Bruce talking to the thing again and go's in to kick it.The body then is really Mike but he got a virus causing him to be inside a TV body thing.Mike then sends Bruce a Robotic head(Mike controls Bruce with the chip) that summons 2 legs and 2 arms.Mike has two guns and shoots the two but Bruce gets back up and kicks the head off.Mike falls down and is weakened so Bob pees on him causing Mike to blow up. With the house gone Bob tells Bruce of a temple called Monstry and they sleep in a tent but then Bob poo's in the tent.After a raver gross sleep the two head to the Monstry in Bob's Jeep.A robot lands in the rumble when they take off and sees a motorcycle,a jacket,sunglasses and a gun (Parody the terminator) so he steals it and chases after them.The Jeep go's under a bridge then a river to the Monstry.Two gate keepers halts the two because they need a item named a Tyhault.Tyhaults are things that keep the temple on earth without them the temple would fall apart until there's nothing there.Bob whips out two so they go inside.The robot comes and summons two other robots to murder the gatekeepers.The robot names himself Bane and go's in the temple.Bob and Bruce are welcomed by Sensie Greg a alien who fought against Mark.Bane comes in with his two assistants to terminate the two but then Bob kicks the robot head away.The robots teleport away maybe to get a bigger army.Bob and Sensie Greg trains Bruce to fight Mark like at the beach.Meanwhile Bane is getting a army off robots to get Bruce but then Mark says he got two cyborgs to help him.There called Tina and Timmy and there twins. A man named Barry comes in the room Bruce is training to tell him there's robots on the Ipad that sees all.Bruce comes outside with his new powers to fight the robots.Tina and Timmy come out with there swords to take care of Bruce but Bruce removes Tina's head while Timmy go's after him through the Monstry.After a long chase Bruce steals Tina's sword and duels with Timmy until they go to the room with the pit to the centre of the world.Bruce kicks Timmy down the hole but Tina gets her head and puts the sword in his left eye.Bob uses his powers to send Tina to the river next to the temple.Bruce is given healing powers so he heals his eye but the robots come in so Barry helps Bruce fight them. Sensie Greg helps him as well but a revived Mike comes to blast them to there doom but Bob steals the brain chip and throws it down the hole with Timmy.The robot body is throwing down the hole but Bane with his gun shoots the Sensie down the hole of doom so Barry is sad.Bane fly's out of the Monstry. Bob then tells Bruce of a ancient move that can kill anything.Bruce go's to bed while Bob go's to the Halls of Peace (Now marks base) to give his brother the weapon that can kill him.Barry wakes Bruce up to tell him Bob is gone so the two follows.Bane and his motorcycle robots go after them and Bane upgrades his Motorcycle to be big.Bruce and Barry get kidnapped and go to Marks base.Bob go's up to Mark to show he's got the weapon so Mark steals it and try and murder Bob.Barry and Bruce are in a catch on the bottom floor but Barry steals a gun and shoots Banes head.A key pops out that Bruce uses to escape and save his uncle on the top floor.Mark is using the weapon to active a portal to the death realm.Bruce comes in and shoots Mark.Bob grabs the weapon to kill Mark but it only wants Bruce to kill him.Bruce kills Mark but Mark uses his healing powers and steals the weapon.He opens the portal but when he trys to push Bob in Bruce kicks him in stead and uses the move that can kill everything.Mark is reduces to bones and is weakens so Barry throws the weopens in the portal.It cuts to the Sensie's funeral in the temple but they have a party celebrating the wars over.It then shows Timmy rising from the hole and go's to look for work as bounty hunter.The End Sets: The Beach House: Defeat Rebooted Mike! use the blaster on the top of the house or use Bob's powers! Figures: Mike, Bruce, Bob Monstry: Bane and his army are at the temple! help the group handle the 2 henchmen Timmy and Tina! Figures: The Sensie, Bruce, Bob, Timmy and Tina, Barry and two robots and Bane Chasing: As they follow Bob bionic robots attack Barry and Bruce! Figures:Barry,Bruce,5 Motor Cycle Robots and bane The final Battle Battle in Marks fort or rescue Bob! Figures:Bane,Barry,Bob,Bruce,Two Robots an Mark. Charters: Bruce-The chosen one,he is a master in triaging. Mark-A evil overlord who was brother with Bob,he is dead. Bob-Bruce's trainer and brother of Mark.He helped win against the humans. Mike-Second in command who is a TV on a robot body. Timmy and Tina-2 bounty hunter cyborgs. Bane-One of Marks robots who is a parody of the Terminator and will return in season 2. Barry-Sensie Greg student. Ian-Bob's dad who is dead. Sensie Greg-A sensie and owner of the Monstry. He died at the hands of Timmy. Trivia: * This theme will have a love Interest for Bruce in season 2. Category:Themes Category:Stories